


Celos

by Sadamenoko21



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadamenoko21/pseuds/Sadamenoko21
Summary: Mi segunda contribución para el Día de San Valentín Día 2: Celos/Envidia.





	Celos

Eran las 4 de la madrugada en Gotham y Oswald se encontraba en el Iceberg Lounge sentado en la barra tomando un trago mientras reflexionaba sobre su vida y sus decisiones, cuando de pronto escucho que unos pasos se aproximaban hacía él, no necesitaba voltearse pues sabía exactamente quién era.

“¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Edward?”

“Necesito hablar contigo Oswald, es importante”

Oswald continúo sin inmutarse y siguió tomando su bebida.

“No.”

“¿No? ¿Qué quieres decir con no? Tienes que escucharme. Oswald mírame.”

“Edward no voy a hacer esto de nuevo. Has hecho de mi vida un infierno los últimos meses de mi vida, asi que lo que escuchaste, no.”

“Sé que me he sobrepasado pero esta vez es diferente, tengo pruebas.” Edward levanto con una mano un monto de papeles para mostrárselos a Oswald.

“No, basta Edward. ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? Ya estoy harto.” Oswald golpeo la barra y se volteó a mirar a Ed sin levantarse de la barra.

“Él no es bueno para ti.” Dijo Edward en un susurro, pero Oswald pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

“¿Qué diablos vas a saber tú de lo que es bueno para mi Edward Nygma?” Dijo Oswald con la furia que llevaba contenida durante varias semanas. 

 

Oswald había estado saliendo con varios hombres un poco más jóvenes que él y en cada ocasión Ed se había encargado de que las cosas salieran mal para ambas partes, usando la reputación de Os en su contra para que cualquiera que quisiera salir con él se sintiera intimidado y a Oswald le contaba historias terribles sobre cada chico nuevo que conocía.

Os suspiro y con un deje de tristeza en su voz dijo “No te entiendo Ed, de verdad que no, no quieres estar conmigo, pero tampoco dejas que yo este con nadie, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?”

Edward no sabía cómo responder a eso, sabía lo que quería pero no podía expresarlo.

“Es que yo…”

“¿Tu que Edward?”

Edward miro a Oswald, pudo ver en sus ojos que esperaba una respuesta sincera, el problema es que no fue capaz de formularla y en lugar de eso solo dijo:

“No son para ti.”

“De nuevo con lo mismo, me dices que no me amas y no quieres estar conmigo pero tienes estos celos absurdos como de verdad me amarás, ¿A qué estás jugando Ed?”

La mirada de Edward se ensombreció y Oswald dio un suspiro de resignación, se encamino a la salida pero antes agrego “¿Sabes qué? Solo olvídalo, mi vida no va a girar en torno a ti para siempre.”

Dicho esto Oswald comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, Edward siguió ahí inmóvil escuchando lentamente como Os empezaba a abandonar la habitación.

“Oswald, espera.”

 

Oswald se detuvo y ambos se giraron para encarar al otro.

“No soy bueno para esto, no he sabido como decirlo en todo este tiempo pero tienes razón…en todo.”

“¿A qué te refieres?”

Edward suspiro, cerró los ojos, se relajó y los abrió de nuevo “Te quiero a ti Oswald, y si, es verdad estoy celoso de cada hombre que está cerca de ti y no soy yo y ¿sabes por qué?” Os negó con la cabeza.

“Porque yo… te amo”

El corazón de Os dio un vuelco de felicidad y abrió los ojos como platos, no esperaba esa respuesta, todo lo que siempre quiso fue que Edward correspondiera sus sentimientos y finalmente estaba sucediendo, después de todo este tiempo al fin Ed lograba corresponderle y a pesar de todo él nunca pudo dejar de amarlo. Quiso correr y abrazarlo pero se contuvo.

“¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo aún te amo?”

Edward se sorprendió y entristeció ante las palabras de Oswald, supuso que esto podía pasar pero albergaba la esperanza de que esto no fuera así, pero debía ser cierto ya que a pesar de sus esfuerzos Os ya estaba saliendo con alguien.

“Sé que lo que paso entre nosotros nos lastimo demasiado a los dos, pero dame una oportunidad, que puedo ser mejor que aquel con el que sales y que las cosas entre nosotros pueden volver a ser como antes.”

“No” Oswald sonrió. “No como antes, mejores que antes”

A Edward se le ilumino el rostro ante la respuesta de Oswald, eso significa que tendrían una nueva oportunidad de compensar todos los errores del pasado.

“Eso quiere decir que…”

“Nunca he dejado de amarte Ed, ni un solo día” Se acercó a Edward hasta que estuvieron a solo nos centímetros de distancia y podían sentir el aliento del otro sobre su cara.

“Pero que hay de tu… ya sabes con quien sales” Le costó trabajo a Edward terminar la frase.

“Oh, descuida no salgo con nadie, ya que eres así de celoso, decidí no exponer las vidas de todos, después de todo el Acertijo puede ser peor que el Pingüino cuando lo tienes de enemigo”

Edward se sonrojo “¿De verdad?”

“No Ed, a pesar de todo nunca he podido sacarte de mi cabeza y no podía estar con alguien sabiendo que todo el tiempo pienso en ti.”

“Eso quiere decir que ¿no necesitaba intervenir?”

“No realmente, aunque acepto que Heil era muy guapo, alto, rubio y de ojos azules, bien podría haber salido con él, después de todo el si me gustaba.” Oswald rio con malicia

A Edward no le hizo ninguna gracia el comentario.

“No es divertido Oswald odiaba verte con ese sujeto especialmente, tan creído y tan opuesto a mí.”

“Mmm… no lo sé Ed, creo que eso es debatible.”

“¿Qué? por supuesto que no”

“Calma Ed solo bromeo, no tengo ojos para nadie más que para ti” Miro a Edward a los ojos y tomo su cara entre sus manos.  
“Me alegra oír eso, quiero que sepas que me pasa lo mismo y que no hay nada que no haría por ti Oswald.”

Ambos sonrieron y aprovecharon el momento de su cercanía para darse un beso, unos segundos después se separaron para tomar aire sin dejar de mirarse.

“Te amo Edward Nygma”

“Y yo te amo a ti Oswald Cobblepot”


End file.
